


Persistent Love

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Angel Sans, Demon Papyrus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus wants to be left alone, Sans wants to make friends, for the wrong reasons?, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: The demon Papyrus cannot remember a kind of warmth when he was a new reborn and unknowingly searches for it. Once a new kind of warmth enters his life, will he keep it?





	1. Winter: Once Upon a Time

 

 

A long time ago, when his wings and body were fresh and unscarred by many unlucky encounters he could recall a warmth radiating through his bones. It felt as though someone was pouring their heart out to you and you in turn, reaching out to them.

 

But the being that offered that love and warmth was nothing more than a shadowy outline. In dreams he seems to be within reach, as though grabbing him would shake off the black mist only for him to wake with an arm reaching out to nothing.

 

But time does that. It snatches memories away from you, to replace them with the new. It binds and winds them, morphing them to the closest thing resembling them. A harsh mistress picking only the ones suited for them.

 

It pissed the demon off.

 

Leaning on the cave wall, he looked over yonder. His small cave overlooked the snowy town of Snowdin where both demons and angel lived, though at the start it was demons that took the town, a truce was made once angels offered their services to keep the town 'safe and pristine' in exchange for protection.

 

'Course Papyrus was one of the few that didn't agree on how they ran things, so before things got too soft he made his own home within a cosy cave that belonged to a strange demon. Harbouring and collecting angels of different varieties, making them become his pets. By chaining and torture no less. _Disgusting._

 

Another problem with the patrons of Snowdin was the fact that they all became feather pets. Each one now happily trails behind their angel with such a spring in their step that Papyrus near gags every time. It only proved that angels were selfish creatures by not allowing demons to have their own kind of fun every now and then. Nope, everything had to suit them.

 

It was almost a sad sight when he caught glimpse of children angels lined up outside the building that once resembled a hotel. Now transformed into a home where abandoned angels lived. These children though clearly NOT abandoned, by the perfect conditioned wings all stood before the leader of the town. Alphys; a stern but kind angel of whom, wielded a deadly hammer, capable of opening the ground beneath ones feat, opening up hell itself. And stood besides her was Undyne, her lady and second in command. Her own power equally matched her mate, though with an opposite effect, her spears could cut through the sky and open up the heavens themselves, unleashing deadly bolts of lightening onto her unfortunate foe.

 

The few times he has fought with them, he barely scraped by unharmed. The few holes in his wings were evidence of his defeat against them. He watched on as the new recruits were presumably given their roles. _'Bit young aren't they?'_ He thought as they all, with glee took their assumed jobs. Some looked downright thrilled to be given their jobs whilst others, not so much.

 

Not that he cared but sometimes Undyne would send lower classed angels to patrol around the outskirts of the village and report back to her, mentioning if any new demons or angels had taken home nearby. Such as himself. He was sure that was why she sent them up here.

 

She never trusted him as he equally distrusts her. Being a demon he was fully aware of the anxiety or possessiveness that one could feel towards another. Obviously Undyne saw Papyrus a threat towards her beloved Alphys. _As if he'd trust an angel let alone **care** for one._

 

Only good for one thing, he was told. By the previous owner of this cave as he lecherously touched his precious toys. _Took him weeks to rid of his scent._ Papyrus had no such interest in angels, too much hassle and a waste of time. They WERE however fun to mess with. He could recall clearly when that one angel stood under a tree near his cave, a quick tug on the branch with his magic and _SPLAT_ , covered in snow. Such fun!

 

He chuckled to himself as he recalled the look of horror the young angel had on their face as their uniform was damp with snow. Pulling the dim light cigarette from his teeth did he smoother it out in the snow before flicking it off somewhere, destined to be buried in the fresh snow that threatened to fall at any given moment.

 

He pulled himself upright and stretched out his cramped bones until a satisfactory _pop_ could be heard before he unfolded his wings. He groaned as they ached from sitting stiffly for so long.

 

Taking a few steps out of his cave home did he with mighty strength, pull a large boulder over the entrance. To be safe, with his claws, he meticulously scratched over the worn marks making it clear to anyone that this was owned. Not that anyone would dare touch a demon's hideaways- specially one so close to feather-pet paradise.

 

Satisfied with his work he finally began his trek towards the town. As much as he despised the place, it was home to the infamous demon Muffet. Best crafter of alcohol and smoke, able to craft things otherwise unavailable to lower class demon but at the highest price. In which everyone works their hardest to be able to sample even the smallest drops of her drink.

 

He felt himself fortunate that they got along well.

 

Shuffling his feet through the snow did he walk his way to her establishment. The place was already named after her, back when demons only stayed here. Odd but they supposed it was once hers before she died.

 

He grimaced at the sight of the once roughed up demon that lived here. Each one smiling dumbly at their angel, but he knew better, tails were wound around their legs and hands placed securely on their shoulders.

 

Something angels can never rid of a demon is their protective-borderline-possessive natures. No demon shares their toys, lest they be cowardly or careless with their possessions. He ignored them all to his best ability as he finally made his way to her bar.

 

"better have the good stuff this time." he mumbled under his breath as the scent of booze and something bitterly sweet hit his nose.

 

Once his eye-lights had adjusted to the drastic change of light, he huffed in annoyance, shuffling that little more faster to the bar. He spotted Muffet stood before another demon, she seemed to whisper something sweet before guiding him towards the kitchen doors.

 

Not that he cared, that door only lead to her own dearest. One he learnt to avoid quickly. She moseyed her way back to the bar, with two of her hands cleaning the forever dirty glass, her expression gone flat until she noticed him. Immediately a hand raised, taking off her classes and a small smile on her face, her body resting against the bar across from his preserved seat.

 

"Hello Papy dear." She cooed in delight.

 

He sat himself down, dragging the stool back so his knees not be crushed, "what's with the four fucking angels back there?" he spat, not bothering to lower his voice, "and don't call me papy." he muttered.

 

Muffet chuckled to herself, her spare hands deftly mixing her brew under the bar. "Why they are an eager bunch. Want to make this place more angel friendly, don't be so harsh."

 

"don't let them change you two muffet." he sighed.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it my sweet."

 

"--SURE I CAN! I CAN BEFRIEND ANYONE!" a loud voice cut through the quiet air.

 

"Shhh! you can't be so loud in here." another voice said.

 

Papyrus slammed his head on the bar in frustration. Muffet laughed again at the others expense, her hand rubbing his head in a kindly manner, "There, there sweetie. Have a drink." She put the sweet flavoured drink beside him.

 

He put his hand on it but made no move to lift his head. Not as the angels continued to talk to one another as if they were on opposite sides of the room. He could feel his tail impatiently swat around on the floor.

 

"I'll have a word with them." She said before scooting off.

 

After a gentle warning the group of angels apologised for their friends eccentric behaviour and excuse themselves from the bar. Muffet made it clear that whilst they are welcome to come, they must be aware that not everyone is welcoming the changes.

 

Though many of the regular patrons found it immensely relaxing that the angels had gone. No one could deny the now painstakingly clear presence of Papyrus. Somehow he'd become quite the recognised figure in this tavern, with the gossip of angels twisting tales of their tolerance into something romantic. Truth be told, she was a good laugh in more ways than one.

 

Sitting himself upright he took a drink of his favorite beverage. It wasn't a necessity for any demon or angel to drink but for some it was a treat or something to pass time. For Muffet it was a way of survival and social interaction, whereas for Papyrus he just enjoyed the company- even if he'd never admit it.

 

"Rowdy bunch too." she noted.

 

Taking a longer swig of his drink, Muffet scooted her way back round the bar. A bunch of her spider companions made their way out front, each working together to carry a glass of red liquid.

 

"you got more smoke?"

 

"Why of course! Just how many this time?"

 

"five."

 

Her hands made work of grabbing each pack of smoke, though purely accidental did some of the cigarettes happen to fall from the packet leaving mere half of what should be in there. This was not to be confused with concern, merely a way of business.

 

"Here you go sweetie." she laughed discreetly.

 

Putting the now empty glass down, he reached for the last packet a hand of her own took his, "When are you going to start paying? I am _very_ _generous_ but even my generosity comes to an end, hehe."

 

Snatching his hand, and the last packet, from under her he scoffed, "soon enough."

 

"Very well." she grinned, her hands raising the glass of red liquid to her mouth.

 

Getting what he wanted and feeling as though tension was rising he decided to head back. She watched with an amused glee as he left the bar, most the other patrons now sighing a breath of relief as he did so.

 

Stepping out into the open he adjusted his hands inside his pockets so that they held his cigarettes firmly. The wind was harsh and snow pouring unforgivingly on those caught out in it.

 

Though many that lived here seemed to be shuffling their way indoors from the weather. He too made his way back to his cave, his guard up in the chance that some demon try to test his luck in this weather.

 

However, despite his concerns, the walk back was fine if not irritable because of the cold. With a tug and assistance from his tail he pulled the large rock from the entrance, though only enough so that he could squeeze his way in before closing it once more. Intending on keeping as much cold out as possible.

 

His cave to him was rather homely, it may not have furniture but it was comfortable. Large enough for him to stand up in and long enough for him to lie down in- should he want to. He preferred to rest against the wall with his legs touching the other side, it was surprisingly cosy.

 

The only unsettling thing about this particular cave is the chains that still hang on the wall. The previous owner having once captured angels for his own amusement, hung them on his walls like trophies. It was a sickening sight even for a demon himself. Their wings were limp, their halos dimmed and their hope for rescue was gone. They all resigned themselves to this fate.

 

Their was one in particular that was kept right at the back, a huge angel that unlike the others was not bound by his hands. He sat there with a gentle smile and offering tea. He sometimes found his thoughts drifting back to that angel, curious as to what happened after they were freed.

 

Shrugging that thought away for the umpteenth time he nestled himself back into his spot near the door. Taking a pack of his smoke and lighting it up to pass the time. Wondering if Undyne had another young learner to send his way and what kind of fun he could have with them.

 

* * *

 

The small angel sat with his friends looked at the cave, though the dark and stormy weather made it difficult to make out completely, no one could deny the presence within it.

 

Three of the angels snickered amongst themselves as their plan worked out accordingly. Undyne-the-ever-stern had given them their patrol routes that day, with them all having to pass by the cave at some point.

 

Both Undyne and Alphys had a dislike towards that demon, most everyone had a dislike towards him save for Muffet. Could be because of his attitude, terrible jokes or uncomfortable aura that he has. As though he is unchained, free to snap whenever he wants and 'cause unnecessary mischief.

 

Though the newest recruit didn't seem to mind him. Then again he was stubborn, determined to make friends with everyone even when everyone didn't want to be friends with him.

 

These three happened to find themselves instructed by Alphys herself to be his friend. An odd request that quickly made sense once you hung around him long enough.

 

"Come sit with us, Sans."

 

"NOT RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO THINK OF A GOOD WAY TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH PAPYRUS!" he so boldly declares with a heroic pose.

 

His four friends, all of which are rabbit angels spoke.

 

"Right, right." the angel said with a flick of its wings.

 

"Do you honestly think he'll listen to you?" the angel with a cut on its wing spoke as it stood up.

 

"WHY WOULDN'T HE?" Sans asked confused at his friends sudden behaviour.

 

" _Because_ Sans lots of us have tried talking to him but all he does is be mean and play pranks on us!"

 

"Yeah didn't ya hear? He won't even listen to Alphys-"

 

"-or Undyne!"

 

"What makes you think, your gonna be different?"

 

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE HE WON'T BUT I BELIEVE EVERYONE CAN BE GOOD AND THAT EVERYONE DESERVES A CHANCE."

 

"Yeah sure." the 'leader' of the rabbits scoffed before exciting the room.

 

"I'll give him a couple of days." another angel added with a laugh, each one then following their leader off.

 

It gave Sans time to think, it was true that this was going to be a long shot, heck even a challenge but he thought himself something persuasive and fun to be around! So surely if the demon would give him the chance?

 

_The angels continued to talk as Sans looked out into the stormy night. With little to no persuasion had they managed to convince him to switch his job with theirs. Having only been reborn recently the small angel was inexperienced in many things and with the demons behaving around here, they all knew that Sans was in for a **bad** time._


	2. Winter: Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sans learns more on his hero.

Walking down the snowy path, he scanned the areas searching for any new traces of life within the woods. Also to check for any suspicious behaviour from any stray demon that live in Snowdin. As much as the angels wished they could trust them, their is always an underlying secret about them, as though everything they do is simple a rouse to lower the angels guards.

Speaking of angel and guarding. Sans dreamed of joining their group, the holy guard. The leader of said group- though unknown to training guards like himself was supposedly the strongest of them all, having being one of the first in a very long time. The captain and second in command is Alphys, someone he aimed to impress of them all.

"I WILL BE A HOLY GUARD!" He uttered to himself as he continued down the path.

Stopping once he reached the cross roads with the path to the right leading up the hill, where the _'infamous'_ demon Papyrus lives. He was told about this demon, knowing full well that he doesn't take kindly to angels let alone his own kind. Preferring his own company or that of Miss Muffet of the town's bakery.

However, he knew that if he could befriend him then _surely_ Alphys would have to take notice of him. Befriend him even. Take him under her wings perhaps.

With renewed resolve he marched his way up the hill and towards the entrance. To no surprise was it sealed shut. He stopped before the large rock and tapped against it lightly, waiting patiently for an answer.

"HM." he hummed, before knocking again.

"Does the demon really live here?" he muttered to himself.

He looked around the area, the cave was surrounded by trees with one being torn down, leaving nothing but its stump. He could only assume that the demon sat on this stump at times. He took steps onwards and looked up towards the 'sky' it was dark and continued to drop snow.

When Sans had woke for the first time, it was indoors, in a golden hallway with such beautiful murals on its walls. He remembers wanting to stay but a demon further down the hallway was temperamental and not very friendly.

Despite his best efforts they wanted to be left alone, to grieve though they themselves could not say why. He took off until he arrived in this cosy town, feeling instantly at home. Everything feels familiar and comfortable, the monsters here both angel and demon seem friendly.

It was a snag on his shoulder that snapped him out of his deep thoughts. The tree was long and branches extended save for the smaller ones sprouting out lower down. He sighed, internally cursing his small stature and pulled the branch out of his clothing. Inspecting it and finding little damage, he turned his attention towards it.

The demon on the other side groaned at being awoken. Used to waking up after a few days, to suddenly be awake was certainly not welcomed. He would've continued to snooze if not for his now restless tail, smacking against the cavern walls. Causing both small rocks to crumble and the chains to rattle.

He begrudgingly turned his back to the door, squinting at the bright aura on the other side. Full of hope, kindness and honesty. A new angel, one unaware of the world and how dim it can be. Even the captain herself had a dimmer light then this angel and she was supposed to be their beacon of hope.

"EXCUSE ME... No no..."

He listened with interest, sitting himself upright and stretching out his torn wings. Upon relaxing he pulled out one of his few cigarettes out of the box, lighting it up and with ease opening the door to his cave. Watching as the small angel spoke to a tree of all things.

"GREETINGS PAPYRUS! I, AM SANS, SOON TO BE HOLY GUARD! WILL YOU SHAKE MY HAND SO THAT WE CAN BECOME GOOD FRIENDS? BEING UP HERE ON YOUR OWN MUST BE LONELY, WELL NO MORE! I WISH TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Sans nodded, his hand outstretched in front of the tree shaking its branch in practice. Certain that no demon could deny such an offer. His wings were proudly open, preened until each feather was in its place, shimmering with a beautiful glow otherwise missed unless close as well as the faintest tint of blue on the tips. His signature colour, loyalty.

He marches his way back to that bolder with renewed vigor, ready with a better introduction and plan of winning the demons attention. His eyes practically shine with stars in eagerness. He is about to knock when his wings fluff, eyes caught on the boulder as it is slightly opened now.

Unlike before when it was closed, he could tell that the demon had probably heard what he had said to himself and in hardly a hushed tone. He calmed his panicked wings, took a deep breath and knocked on the boulder.

"what?" the demon spoke.

Sans looked towards the opening and to his surprise the demon lay behind the cracked opening with a cigarette in his mouth.

"GREETINGS PAPYRUS! ...MR DEMON PAPYRUS SIR... UM... I, AM S-SANS, I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU SO... SHAKE HANDS? OH GOLLY..."

He smacked himself a little harder than he meant but he couldn't believe his mouth betray him like so. Realising that the demon had no intentions of moving let alone shaking his hand, he let it drop before anxiously rubbing his elbow.

"WON'T YOU COME HERE AND TALK WITH ME?" he gestured to the outside.

The demon looked past him, easily done with his small height, and could see the snow lightly dropping from wherever the weather came from in this world.

"no."

"OH..."

He couldn't believe the intense feeling of dread he felt around this demon. Untamed and free- _to cause nothing but havoc and misery._ He gulped and tugged on his shirt collar, realising now that he should've thought of a plan in case of such scenario, with little to nothing to offer the demon had no interest of him or what he'd have to say.

"FEAR NOT DEMON, THE CAPTAIN HAS NOT SENT ME HERE TO BE WITH YOU! I WISH TO GET TO KNOW YOU." Sans said with a chuckle.

He shuffled forwards and sat himself down knowing full well the demon could strike at any given moment. However, in order for a friendship to develop it is important to put trust in one another.

"IS IT NOT CRAMPED IN THERE? IT DOESN'T LOOK VERY BIG FROM OUTSIDE HERE."

"no." the demon huffed out more smoke, his face bearing no emotion.

"DO YOU COOK? I FIND IT A VERY FUN PAST TIME EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT IT, MWEH HEH..." Sans said looking on at the demon, "YOU DON'T TALK VERY MUCH DO YOU?"

"'suppose not."

"THAT'S FINE, BELIEVE ME OR NOT BUT I TOO DID NOT TALK MUCH! I WAS YELLED AT OR SCREAMED MANY INSULTS BUT THE ANGELS HERE DON'T SEEM TO MIND." Sans smiled, his hand playing with the snow.

"mmhm."

"DO YOU MIND? I MEAN..."

"it doesn't matter to me." another exhale of smoke poured from the cave, Sans used his hand to wave it away from his face.

"WHY DO YOU SMOKE?"

"fun past time, heh."

"...BUT... IT IS UNHEALTHY."

"as cooking is unnecessary."

Sans inhaled to return the argument but stopped himself, letting his wings droop slightly.

"why are you here _really_?" Papyrus asked, "don't give me the bullshit that you just 'want to be friends' because i don't buy it."

Sans flinched at the swear, his hands returning to rubbing against one another anxiously.

"I..."

"fame? you want respect? the satisfaction of making a demon _bend_ to you?"

Sans shook his head, "NO."

"was it undyne perhaps?" Papyrus sat himself upright, his back clicking as the bones popped, "she sending angels up here to make sure i behave?"

"NO! NO... I- EVER SINCE I WAS TAKEN IN HERE, ALPHYS HAS BEEN VERY KIND TO ME BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE TIME TO TRAIN ME OR SPEND TIME WITH ME SO I HAVE TO BECOME A HOLY GUARD! NOT ONLY CAN I HELP MORTALS AND ANGELS BUT I CAN MAKE FRIENDS AND FEEL AS THOUGH I'VE MADE A DIFFERENCE."

Papyrus snorted before laughing, clinging onto his clothing as he laughed. Sans flushed and pouted, "WHAT IS FUNNY?!"

'Course the demon didn't have the breath to reply immediately, so Sans waited in embarrassment until the demon ceased his laughter.

"you actually think that alphys cares about others?" he chuckled, attempting to stop himself from laughing outright again at such naivety.

"OF COURSE! SHE HELPED ME AND MAKES SURE THAT WE ARE ALL HAPPY IN SNOWDIN, SHE KEEPS ORDER AND-"

"-and does nothing." Papyrus cut in, "kid, alphys is just the image of what a good angel should be. undyne-the-unrelenting is who holds the strings."

"BUT..."

"not that i give two shits." Papyrus rubs the now dead cigarette out, flicking it towards the entrance, "the demons down there know what's going on too but they _chose_ to follow her rule. you angels are just too naïve."

"HOW... HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sans asked, his eye lights shaking slightly at the information.

The demon noticed his reaction, can see his wings aflutter from nerves and hands rubbing against one another. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, slightly regretting telling the young angel.

Despite that he firmly believes angels are far too gullible for their own good, he also knows that some should be slowly introduced into what the real world is. That not everyone is what they seem and that not everyone deserves kindness and patience.

"look you can still admire alphys all you want but just know that undyne is the one preventing everything going to shit."

Sans stopped fidgeting in favor of shivering from the change in weather. The snow poured down more heavily. He stood up and shook off the snow that had gathered on his wings.

"I SHOULD PROBABLY HEAD BACK TOWARDS HOME NOW, I SHALL RETURN TOMORROW. GOODBYE PAPYRUS." Sans said, walking his way back down the hill, hearing faint grumbling sounds and the boulder sealing shut, he chuckled to himself despite the new information about both Alphys and Undyne he felt pride in having a decent conversation with the demon.

He walked through the forest with a grin, sure the start of the conversation was rocky with his nerves getting the best of him. But once he started he felt more ease around the demon, he didn't actually seem so unapproachable though he could understand how easily that can change.

He could hardly wait to know more about him. Looking back he could see the faintest of smoke escaping through a small crack of the cave, he smiled before he began walking through the town, the angel could smell the fresh pastry made from Miss Muffet's bakery/ demon bar.

On the way, two angels followed by two demons came out from said bar. Sans walked closer towards them, overhearing their conversation.

"How do you get him to behave so well?" one angel said.

"That is very simple. The quickest way to win a demon over, is through his stomach! haha." the other laughed.

Both demon glared at one another before coaxing their angels towards their homes. They said their farewells to one another and were lead away.

However, that conversation between the two angels gave Sans an idea. His eye-lights glimmered and shined, he felt a breeze lift his scarf in such a way that it'd look as though he were a hero to any another, "MWEH HEH HEH!" he laughed.

Before he charged off into Muffets in search of a certain recipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that conversation escalated pretty quick huh?  
> Just so ya know, I tend to make these stories up as I go along. If ya want to see anything in particular happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do :)


	3. Winter: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sans learns more on the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything seems off please let me know.

Papyrus puffed out smoke as he gazed beyond Snowdin. The great wide underground, where their were hardly any mortal beings living, few demon roamed and where angels guard. It was a widely accepted fact that their were more angels than demons in this underground, didn't stop the few demons from having fun or causing 'havoc' for angels.

Papyrus considered himself a demon of tolerance and also thinks himself too lazy to wander off and find mortals to manipulate or angels to control. He just liked observing and causing little instances of mischief. Tripping over an unseen match of dirt or a tree branch snapping off a tree when one sits on it, despite it being quite stable moments before.

It would hardly be considered as rewarding unlike causing major accidents to occur or manipulation of ones mind but it meant putting in time and effort and when angels are constantly watching your back, their was never a good enough opportunity.

Demons are meant to cause havoc, mischief and unbalance to mortal's lives, it's in their nature to cause trouble to others. Angels on the other hand seek to give mortals wisdom, belief and hope.

Hence why neither usually get along with one another.

He recalls that Snowdin was quite the dingy, miserable little town when he first woke. On a long road of snow no less. Figured it was hardly a cushy death he must've had, not that he found himself caring too much about his previous life. Surely if he had succumb at such a place than he must've been pathetic. Though he does recall a slight feeling of regret along with relief when he woke as though a few lingering emotions from his previous life were still there.

Now though he felt hardly anything but the desire to sleep, smoke and occasionally go and meet Muffet. She was good company to have around and yet even though her presence, whilst unsettling for most, was a comfort for him. He figured that they must've been friends during their last lives but he could also figure that her power must be something considered attractive to him.

Their were hardly any female demons roaming around the underground. The two he was aware of were Muffet and Undyne. Undyne the supposed lady that served under Captain Alphys of the Holy guard however, unless you knew of them when they became a couple, you wouldn't think that Alphys was as great of a leader as she is now. Her confidence was something low when reborn, Papyrus remembers her practically clinging to him whenever the slightest rustle from a bush was heard.

Undyne is the one to bring her out of the shell she wrapper herself in. Undyne is the one that offered her hand to her with the promise that she can become something to be admired. Unknowingly entering a contract with the demon. Hence why she is devoted to her and only her, taking orders from her without complaint in return for power and admiration from whomever meets her.

It was no surprise that the overly ecstatic angel named 'sans' would be heard over heels for her. It was also no surprise to him when he heard him call his name from the hillside. He snuffled out the rest of the cigarette and flicked it off to the side. The angel had a large grin, his wings outstretched and fluffed with giddiness, in his arms was a purple gift box with white lacing on it, topped with a large bow.

"MR. PAPYRUS! I BRING THIS GIFT FOR YOU!"

The angel called as he ran over towards him. He kept his expression as flat as he could, in the smallest hope that eventually the angel would become uninterested in his attempts to make them friends.

Once close enough the angel held out his hands to the demon with a smile so wide that the demon winced at the happy energy that came off the small one. Regardless he took his hand out of his pocket and took the gift with caution. Fully aware of the 'surprise its actually a trap gift box' trick.

Giving the box a quick shake confirmed that their were around three to four items inside. He glanced up to the angel and saw him practically shaking with such excitement that he could hear his bones rattling against his outfit. He had to stifle a chuckle from escaping his mouth from the others giddiness.

Upon unwrapping the gift box he was pleasantly surprised with its contents.

Their were four muffins each had a purple swirl of icing with a couple of blueberries in the centre. The muffins themselves looked to be chocolate flavoured. Judging by the purple packaging as well as the purple icing it seemed to have come from Muffets store.

"MISS MUFFET HELPED ME MAKE THEM!" he exclaimed, "I, WAS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY MADE IT BUT SHE HAD PLENTY OF TIPS FOR ME. NOT THAT I, THE AMAZINGLY BRILLANT CHIEF SANS, NEEDED THE ASSISTANCE." he finished with a boisterous laugh of confidence.

Papyrus with his other hand picked up the sweet treat and examined it closer. Sans watched in anticipation as the demon took a bite from the treat made from himself.

"IS IT GOOD?" Sans asked, knowing that the demon probably hadn't even fully tasted it. He truly enjoyed cooking for others it was a hobby he suspected has followed him after his previous demise. Though it was unfortunate that neither angel nor demon was interested in food, it was something a luxury to them something that they didn't need to survive.

He'd thought about making food for mortal travellers but it quickly became evident to him that they could not see the food he'd produce. Shame too considering his taco treats were something to be desired in his eyes.

The demon felt his tail swish against the snow despite his internal protest to not show any kind of interest to the angel. When they met it was a slip that he talked as much as he did, something he cursed himself for once the angel bounced off.

He stilled his tail and placed the half eaten muffin back into the box, turning his attention back to his cave he began walking back when he heard a slump nearby. He turned, as he did so the angel collapsed onto his leg.

His body turned stiff for that moment but he shook his head and balanced the box into one hand. Bending his knees and looking closer at the angel, of whom was facing down in the snow, he poked the other gingerly before sighing.

Not often was it that angels and demons had to rest but it was clear that this little one in particular had used so much energy to please him that he'd completely disregarded his own health. A good trait to have for a lackey.

He took the box of treats to his cave and placed it on a flattened rock, used previously for keeping his empty boxes of cigarettes on. Looking back at the angel he contemplated whether to leave the little one in the snow, it'd certainly give him the message that he wasn't interested in their friendship but, how many angels would be as kind as to give him a gift with such care? Probably plenty if they were only interested in getting Alphys' attention.

But this angel put effort and love into this gift. He took the time to go to Muffet, the devious spider herself, ask for one of her recipes and for an high price no doubt and then to actually bake it. It was something not many would do, he thought.

Snow began to pour down heavily as though testing the demon, pushing him to make the decision now before the angel has the chance to awaken. He cursed under his breath and dashed out into the snow, grabbing the angel harshly, his claws digging into the bone as he dragged him back to his cave. Showing anyone who dared think that he'd gone soft, was nothing more than a lie.

He lay the unconscious angel down further back into his home with more care than when he was outside. He stayed by his side and looked over the small figure with interest. His hand reaching out to graze along his fragile bones to rest on his soft angelic wings. His experience with angels had taught him that not all were the same.

Some angels had long powerful wings that could get them high in the air with one swoop whereas others had smaller wings that despite not being able to fully lift them off the ground could be used to swiftly avoid attacks.

The howling of wind brought his attention back to his surroundings and with it growing uncharacteristically stronger he paced over to the opening, pulled the rock over the entrance and shuddered off the snow that had rested itself on his jumper.

Soft snoring from the overly eccentric angel could be heard throughout the otherwise silent cave. Papyrus nestled himself a little further up from the resting angel with the box of treats well within his reach.

He had to admit that they tasted good. He supposed that, with the angel having a keen interest in cooking then this wouldn't have been such an issue rather, something fun to make. He could definitely sense the care that went into making the cake and strangely, an underlining feeling of dread for those around when he baked it. As though they were nervous about something.

He shrugged it off and took another large bite from the muffin from before. A stray blueberry fell off and rolled off somewhere. Not that he bothered to look where it went instead he continued to eat the caked treats until one was left. By that point he decided that whilst it would never compare to sweet honey, it was a treat he'd like to indulge in some other time.

It was as the demon placed the box to the side, pulled out a cigarette and lit it that the angel stirred from sleep. He watched as the angel stretched himself out, both his body and wings before the penny dropped that he wasn't alone.

"finally awake huh?"

"WHERE AM I?" the angel asked though it took the demons silence for the angel to take more notice of his surroundings which he found rather difficult due to the little lighting, "DID YOU... BRING ME IN HERE?"

"who else would've." he stated unamused already missing the silence.

"OH, WELL THANK YOU!" Sans smiled.

Papyrus turned his head away, willing the slight blush to leave his cheeks. On his travels he has seen many angel that have been tortured, physically, mentally though most commonly sexually. He couldn't burn the image of one that had snuck on him as he rested, their mind no longer their own, their desire solely to please whomever so much spared them a glance. Their clothing ripped, feathers torn and ruffled and yet they had a bittersweet smile on their face.

They tried to come onto him after he took a rest, they had that smile on their face. Sans has a sweet smile and even without the flesh, his mind couldn't resist taking him back to that day where for once his resolve crumbled and-

He shook those thoughts away in desperation to forget. He looked at the dumb angel, to confirm that those thoughts would leave him.

Sans had been curious as to why the demon had stopped talking and turned away but he thought that perhaps he needed a moment. Many angels have told him before that he could be a little over-bearing to be around. So like many times before, he turned his attention elsewhere to give the other space.

He stood up quietly and walked down deeper into the cave. It was dark, sharp and had items of comfort strewn about like in the Inn. Their were but a few candles that were placed in holes within the cave. It was hardly bright enough to see where he was going but he carried on.

He actually felt a tad smug for a moment as he made his way through without falling or bumping into something. However, as though to take that glory away, he snagged his boot on something that made a 'clink' noise. He managed to keep his footing but turned to whatever had made him trip and tried to make sense of it.

Using his foot to feel for it, once he heard the same 'clink' noise he bent down to touch it. After he held onto it he gave it a pull, he felt whatever it was connected to reach higher than what he could see.

He mentally cursed himself for his small demeanour before using his wings to pull himself higher, his curiosity getting the better of his judgement. Therefore he near fell flat on the floor once he realised the demon standing behind him.

"UM, HI!" Sans turned to the demon, letting the chains fall from his hands.

Papyrus looked at the angel, he took one of his hands out of his pocket and reached out to the others wing.

"so you're capable of flight. impressive, considering your wings are small."

"WELL OF COURSE! I AM RATHER MAGNIFICENT AND CAPABLE OF DOING MANY INCREDIBLE THINGS IF I TRY!"

"...why are you back here?"

The angel sputtered as it dawned on him that since this is the demon's 'home' then he probably wasn't happy with him looking around. Demon's were fickle about these things, always wanting control over their things an angel always has to be cautious when in a demon's domain.

"I SIMPLY THOUGHT YOU- I MEAN YOU LOOKED IN DEEP THOUGHT SO I... I FIGURED YOU WOULD WANT PEACE AND QUIET." he shrugged though Papyrus could see the others wings fluff from nerves.

"nothing back here but chains."

With a click from his wrist the lighting from the candles brightened considerably. Sans turned and saw chains attached to the walls. So many and not so far apart from another, he gasped as the demon took hold of his hands, forced them into the same chains behind him and locked them tight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shrieked as his wings flapped rapidly, his hands twisting and turning in their confines in the hope they'd slip through all whilst the demon stood their lighting a fresh cigarette.

"the demon that lived here before me was into this sick shit." he puffed out smoke, "guess it's not your thing then?" he chuckled.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he huffed as he blushed, his wrists already hurting from being extended in the air with little to no support, "WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME GO?"

"mm..." he drawled.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out the key and to Sans' relief he leaned forward to unlock the chains but he dropped it onto the floor.

"oops."

Sans watched agitatedly as the demon took his time to reach for the keys. Then he wiped the dirt off it very slowly, then he had the gall to stretch out his arms. Sans groaned as his arm ached, tears threatening to spill from his sockets. He was thankful that after stretching he finally clicked the key into the keyhole, finally releasing his hands.

He hadn't thought to brace himself for the fall and would have done if the demon had not placed his hands on his chest, lowering him down slowly onto the floor. Giving him the chance to heal his wounds and allow his wings to rest.

"WHY?" Sans asked though he didn't expect any kind of satisfying answer. He looked up at the demon surprised with the look the other had.

"when i first arrived here some sick fuck took in angels like you. he must have promised them something desirable. be it love or maybe even friendship. but..." his hands clenched as he could recall the angels, "but he broke them. chained them up, snapped their wings, plucked every feather off, destroyed their halo, destroyed... their hope."

The angel stared intently at the chains as his hand rubbing against his stinging wrist.

"be it fear or intimidation, he allowed me to enter. he showed me every single angel he owned, what each were for and how easy it is to live like that. i had no interest in any of it and was about to leave when he talked about his prized angel. i don't know why but i followed him."

Papyrus motioned for the angel to follow as they walked further down.

"he told me that this angel was the easiest to persuade, the easiest to lure here, the one who never resisted his ways."

They stopped and Sans stared. His eyelights naturally drifting towards the thin ray of light from the crack at the roof of the cave, the only source of natural light.

"that angel sat there, he had long blonde hair, two long horns, white fur and a gentle smile. he looked like he could do no harm to anyone and yet i wouldn't want willingly to fight against him. around his neck he had a thick chain that kept him bound to this one room."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

"i don't know. by the time i'd come back to kill the bastard, someone else had done it for me."

"OH." Sans wrapped his arms around his waist, he felt ill from the actions of another demon.

He didn't want to think that anyone could be like this. To have angels locked up, tortured and with no faith. To boast what he'd done and with great pride show others as though this were a collection. He wished in his soul that he didn't bother looking around, that he should've stayed put and been blissfully unaware of what had occurred here.

He couldn't understand how Papyrus could continue to stay here even after learning of what happened and seeing it firsthand.

"i stay to remind myself of what could happen. i don't ever want to be like that." Papyrus muttered as he snubbed the cigarette out on the walls, letting the end fall.

Sans took a deep breath and exhaled before making his way back to the entrance of the cave with the demon following behind.

"I WONDER IF THEY GOT OUT?" Sans thought aloud, "MAYBE THEY ALL ESCAPED! I BET THAT BIG GUY AT THE BACK HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT." Sans grinned to himself, images of the angel suddenly gaining the courage to stand up to the demon, fighting with all his might to save his friends and free them.

Back at where they started the angel stood to the side as the demon carried on. He looked at his wings and gasped in distress.

"SINCE WHEN DID MY WINGS GET SO MESSY?!" he groaned loudly.

Papyrus listened to the weather outside and could still hear howling winds. He cursed and moseyed his way back to the angel to find him preening his out of place feathers. He really didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that the angel awkwardly angled his body much like a cat to reach his wings or at the weather for trapping him in with an idiot.

Either way he couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping.

He watched in an amused awe as the angel struggled to reach the back of his wings. He was on his knees, his arms reached to get a hold of his wings but the more he pulled his body forward, the more his wings went further back. So he tried to raise a leg to push a wing forward but he could hardly keep his balance so he'd wind up tipping forward in frustration.

Once he finally did have hold the demon could see the angel wincing which caused him to let go. He stopped his ministrations to pull his gloves up slightly so his wrists were visual.

Such small, delicate and bruised bones. The bruising caused from his teasing earlier, he reached down and took one of his hands into his own to examine it closer, ignoring the flustered spluttering coming from the noisy angel.

He couldn't quite believe how small they were in comparison to his own and yet both were skeletons. It was, interesting, not cute.

"I APPRECIATE YOU WANTING TO HELP BUT I CAN HEAL MYSELF!" Sans tugged his arm but the demon tightened his grip.

Sans would've panicked but he could feel a cooling sensation on both hands and the dim light of healing magic coming from the demon.

"just be quiet."

It took a few minutes before Papyrus released the angels hands.

Sans gave them a small twist and to his giddy surprise they felt much better. In the thick of the moment Sans lunged forward to the demon, his arms wrapping around the others stomach.

He felt Papyrus' arms on his shoulders and he felt the dread at his careless and inconsiderate actions. Many times before he had been corrected on his brash nature, many times has he had to run until his legs could no more because of what he'd do to demons by mistake.

He wanted to move to get out of the demon's hands but he daren't. He waits, plays innocent until the demon does something be it a warning or harm.

"you falling for me already?" He chuckled as the angels face turned a modest blue.

Once the weather had finally cleared Papyrus opened up the entrance, having smoked one to many smokes Sans was glad to breath in the fresh air instead. It was uncomfortable having to sit amongst all that smoke. Apparently the demon thought it was something of a pass time. He couldn't argue much, both seemed to do things that weren't of any use to anyone.

He bid Papyrus a farewell and the promise to see him again soon with more treats for him to try. Papyrus only nodded and watched Sans made his way back to Snowdin. He didn't know what caused him to act as he did with the angel, what made him open up in such a way that he deemed pathetic and weak.

The reminder of what he'd done ringing in his mind, fresh and dug up must've done. He figured. The sick animalistic part of him wanting release onto the angel but the restraint kept him together, continues to keep him together. He stayed away from angels for a reason.

But if the angel was going to be persistent in being his 'friend' then Papyrus figured that he'd do his best to go along with it. He was so very sure that someone in Snowdin would've told Sans of his previous experiences with angels that come up here, how he likes to play with them until they give up or until he found them no longer fun.

He just knew that he was going to have lots of fun with Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this goes. I'm unsure about my previous works, I feel as though it draws too many ties to Purrfectlysinfuls story. I'm gonna make this my own and hope it sticks, let me know if ya'll like it or not ^-^ b


End file.
